remakesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Oz (2018 movie reboot)
The Wizard of Oz is to be an upcoming movie reboot of the 1939 movie of the exact same title, starring Lily James, Meryl Streep, Robert De Niro, Adam Sandler, Nathan Lane, Jack Black, Emily Blunt, Helena Bonham Carter, Danny Woodburn, Warwick Davis, Peter Dinklage, Selene Luna, Patty Maloney, Bridget Powers,http://favoritealbums.wikia.com/wiki/Bridget_Powers Bridget Powers Verne Troyer, Deep Roy, Alec Baldwin, Zach Galifianakis, John Cleese, Kevin Spacey, Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Timothy Dalton, Ben Stiller, David Bradley, Frank Welker, Dan Castellaneta and Jim Parsons (replacing some of the late and great original cast members respectively), and it's to be released to movie theaters on June 15, 2018. Movie Summary Kansas home farmyard The movie opens with Dorothy and Toto walking right up the path, and Dorothy sits right down with Toto on her lap wondering if Miss Mulch is coming back or not and if she tried to attack him, so she decides to tell Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, who are unfortunately busy counting chicken eggs in the incubator, which is going bad, because of the cyclone approaching, and Dorothy tries to explain to them about what happened between Toto and Miss Mulch, but they ignore her comment. Meanwhile, the 3 farmhands, Hank, Toby and Jake, are working on a wagon, but Henry accidentally jams his index finger by accident, and Dorothy tells both Hank and Jake about Miss Mulch, but Hank says, "Now look here, Dorothy, you're not using your head about Miss Mulch, you'd think you never got any good brains at all." Dorothy says to him, "I have so got good brains." Hank also says, "Well, Dorothy, why don't you use them? when you come back home, don't go over by Miss Mulch's place, then Toto won't go into her garden and you won't get into anymore trouble, see what I mean?" Dorothy also says to him, "Oh, Hank, you just won't listen to me, that's all I'm trying to tell you." Jake says, "Listen here, Dorothy, are you gonna let Miss Mulch try and snap at you? she's nothing to be terrified of, have a bit of courage and bravery, that's all." Dorothy says to him, "I'm not terrified of her." Jake also says, "Well, the next time she shouts........just walk right up to her and shoot a spit ball in her right eye..........that's what I would do." Suddenly, Dorothy falls right in the pig's pen, screaming out, "Oh, oh, Jake, Jake, Jake, get me outta here, help, save me!" Jake rushes over to get Dorothy outta the pig's pen, which he eventually does, and Henry asks, "Oh my gosh, Dorothy, are you alright?" Dorothy responds, "Yes, Henry, I'm alright, and I just fell in there and Jake-" Then she turns around and sees that Jake is catching several deep breaths and says, "Why, Jake, you're just as terrified as I am." Hank and Toby make jokes about it, while Aunt Em shows up and says to them, "Hey, what's all of this jabber-yapping when there's work to be done? I know 3 powerless farm hands that'll be out of a job right before they know it." Toby says to her, "Well, Mrs. Gale, Dorothy was walking right along the-" Aunt Em also says, "Well I saw you horsing around with that contraption, Henry, now you and Hank get back to that wagon." She gives Hank, Toby and Jake some brownie fudge cubes fresh from the oven. A few hours later, Miss Mulch shows up and takes Toto and puts him in her basket, but he later escapes and heads back to Dorothy's bedroom, and they decide to run away. There, they meet Professor Mervin, a fortune teller, and they look in his crystal ball to see a moving image of the Kansas farmyard, and they see Aunt Em, sinking down in depression, which causes Dorothy to run back home right away. Suddenly, there's a cyclone approaching, and everybody else, including Hank, Henry, Jake, Aunt Em and Uncle Henry go down the storm cellar, but Dorothy goes inside their house with Toto, and the house is caught up in the cyclone. Up in the cyclone, she sees some people waving hello to her, then she sees 2 young men playing Go-Fish, but suddenly she sees Miss Mulch, pretty much to her horror, who transforms into a vision of the Wicked Witch of the West. The house suddenly lands on something more peculiar. Munchkin Land/the Land of Oz Dorothy, with Toto, goes downstairs, opens the door and finds out that she's in Munchkin Land, which is in the Land of Oz, in which she says, "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Glinda, the Good Witch of the North appears to her and asks, "Are you really a good witch or a bad witch?" Dorothy shakes her head no and says, "Who me, I'm not a witch at all, I'm just Dorothy Gale from Kansas." Glinda also sees Toto and asks if he's the witch over there, but Dorothy corrects her and says, "Who? Toto? Toto's my puppy dog." Glinda says, "Well, I'm a bit muddled, the Munchkins called me 'cause a new witch has just dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East, and there's the house, and here you are, and that's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East, and so, Dorothy, what the Munchkins really wanna know is are you really a good witch or a bad witch?" Dorothy answers her again, ""But I've already told you, I'm not a witch at all, witches are cruel and evil." She hears the Munchkins laughing from the distance and asks, "What was that laughter?" Glinda says, "The Munchkins, Dorothy, they're laughing 'cause I'm also a witch, I'm Glinda, the Good Witch of the North." Dorothy claims that she's never heard about a beautiful witch before, and Glinda tells her that only bad witches are cruel and evil. Then she has the Munchkins come out to thank her very nicely, even the Munchkin Mayor and the Munchkin Coroner. Suddenly, the Wicked Witch of the West appears and asks, "Who destroyed my sister? who destroyed the Wicked Witch of the East? was it really you?" Dorothy says to her in fear, "No, it was just an accident, I never meant to destroy anybody." The Wicked Witch of the West says, “Well, my little girly, I can cause a lot of accidents as well too." Glinda asks her, "Aren't you forgetting the silver slippers?" The Wicked Witch of the West also says, "The silver slippers, yes." Then she notices that the silver slippers are not on the deceased legs of the Wicked Witch of the East anymore and she says, "The silver silver, it's gone for good, the silver slippers, what have you done with it? give it back to me or I’m gonna-" Glinda says to her, "It's too late, here they are, and here they stay." Dorothy exclaims, "Oh my gosh!" The Wicked Witch of the West says to her, "Give me back my silver slippers, I'm the only 1 that knows how to use them, they're no use to you, give them back to me, give them back." Glinda says, "Keep tight inside them, they're magical powers must be very powerful or she won't want it so badly." The Wicked Witch of the West says, "You stay outta this, Glinda, or I'm gonna fix you good as well." Glinda says to her, "Oh nonsense, you've got no powers here, be gone for good, right before somebody else drops a house on you too." The Wicked Witch of the West says to Glinda and also Dorothy, "Very well then, I'll bid my time, and as for you, my fine beautiful young girl, it's true I can't attend to you here, and right now, just as I would like, but just try to stay outta my way, just try, I'll get you, my girly, and your little puppy dog too." She then laughs evilly and disappears in a cloud of red smoke. Glinda tells Dorothy that she made a rather bad enemy of the Wicked Witch of the West, and Dorothy wants to know which is the way back home to Kansas and she can't go the way she came from. She says to her, "The only man who might know would be the brave and powerful Wizard of Oz himself." Glinda also suggests Dorothy to follow the Yellow Brick Road, which leads to the Emerald City, so the Munchkins wish her good luck, right after Glinda disappears magically in sight. The hayfield Along her way, she meets the Scarecrow, who never got a good brain, and he decides to come along with her to see if the Wizard can give him a good brain. Right after tricking some apple trees and getting some green apples, they meet the Tin Woodsman, who never got a heart, and he comes along with them so the Wizard can give him 1. In the jungle forest, they meet the Cowardly Lion, who comes along with them so the Wizard can give him some courage. Just as they're about to reach the Emerald City, Dorothy suddenly feels very tired, in which she, Toto and the Cowardly Lion fall asleep, but Glinda's snowy magic wakes them up, and they oil the Tin Woodsman again, and continue they're journey quest. The Emerald City When they reach the Emerald City, the 4 travelers make it all the way to the Wizard's chamber room, and meet the Wizard, who's voice can be heard coming from the big green head, and right before he grants their wishes, they must bring him the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West, which would require them to destroy her in the 1st place. The spooky forest/the Wicked Witch of the West's castle While making their way to the Wicked WItch of the West's castle, they are attacked by her army of flying monkeys. The flying monkeys take Dorothy and Toto to the castle. The Wicked Witch of the West tries to take the silver slippers by threatening to drown Toto (even putting him in a basket in a very similar manner to Miss Mulch), but the silver slippers will not let her take them, so she decides she needs to destroy Dorothy to get it. She locks Dorothy in a room with an hourglass while she determines how to destroy her without damaging the silver slipper's powers, but Toto escapes 1st and goes to the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodsman and the Cowardly Lion, and takes them to the castle. They beat up 3 of the winkie guards, and take their uniforms to enter the castle. They get Dorothy outta the room she's locked in, but are attacked by the Wicked Witch of the West shortly after. Right after a chase scene, the winkie guards have them cornered. The Wicked Witch of the West decides to kill everybody else 1st and Dorothy last. She begins with the Scarecrow and sets his right arm on fire. Dorothy throws a bucket of ice cold water to put out the fire which splashes all over the Wicked Witch of the West, which causes her to melt and disappear. The winkie guards are delighted that the Wicked Witch of the West is deceased and give Dorothy her broomstick. Back at the Emerald City The wizard is surprised to see Dorothy and the gang return, and tells them to come back tomorrow afternoon. Toto pulls back a curtain, revealing the Wizard himself, behind it, and that he is really the brave Wizard of Oz, using machines to project a giant green head. He tells the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodsman and the Cowardly Lion that they actually have what they've been searching for, and gives them items such as medals and diplomas, so that others will recognize them. He tells Dorothy that he's also from Kansas and came to Oz by a hot air balloon that was caught in a storm. He tells Dorothy he'll take her back in it, and tells everybody else that the Scarecrow will rule Emerald City 'til he returns, but at the very last 2nd right before the departure, Toto jumps off after a little cat and Dorothy goes off after him, and the hot air balloon takes off without them. Glinda appears and tells Dorothy that she always had the power to return to Kansas by using the silver slippers, and didn't tell her right before because she needed to find out that she didn't have to run away to find her true heart's desire. In order to return to Kansas, Dorothy claps her heels 3 times and says, "There's no place like my home." Back home in Dorothy's bedroom Dorothy awakens back in her bedroom in Kansas, and Aunt Em says that the entire thing was a dream and vision, but Dorothy is convinced that her adventures in Oz were real. Hank, Henry and Jake reappear (who she notices resemble the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodsman and the Cowardly Lion, and Professor Mervin, (who resembles the Wizard) shows up at the window. Toto jumps up on the bed, and Dorothy says "There's no place like my home". Miss Mulch is nowhere to be seen, neither is she mentioned, neither does she ever return to get Toto. Presumably, she disappeared in the tornado, which is likely given how the counterpart system works. Live Cast Members *Lily James as Dorothy Gale (replacing the late Judy Garland, respectively) *Meryl Streep as Aunt Em (replacing the late Clara Blandick respectively) *Robert De Niro as Uncle Henry (replacing the late Charley Grapewin respectively) *Adam Sandler as Hank/the Scarecrow (replacing the late Ray Bolger and his character, Hunk/The Scarecrow respectively) *Nathan Lane as Henry/the Tin Woodsman (replacing the late Jack Haley and his character, Hickory/the Tin Woodsman respectively) *Jack Black as Jake/the Cowardly Lion (replacing the late Bert Lahr and his character, Zeke/the Cowardly Lion respectively) *Emily Blunt as Glinda, the Good Witch of the North (replacing the late Billie Burke respectively) *Helena Bonham Carter as Miss Mulch/the Wicked Witch of the West (replacing the late Margaret Hamilton and her character, Miss Gulch/the Wicked Witch of the West respectively) *Danny Woodburn, Warwick Davis, Peter Dinklage, Selene Luna, Patty Maloney and Bridget Powers as the male and female Munchkins (replacing the Singer Midgets respectively) *Verne Troyer as the Munchkin Mayor (replacing the late Charles Becker respectively) *Deep Roy as the Munchkin Coroner (replacing the late Meindhart Raabe respectively) *Alec Baldwin as the Emerald City Guard (replacing the late Frank Morgan respectively) *Zach Galifianakis as the Emerald City Cabby (also replacing the late Frank Morgan respectively) *John Cleese as Professor Mervin/the Wizard (also replacing the late Frank Morgan and his character, Professor Marvel/the Wizard respectively) *Kevin Spacey as the Winkie Guard Captain (replacing the late Mitchell Lewis respectively) *Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Timothy Dalton, Ben Stiller and David Bradley as the Winkie Guards (replacing the late original actors respectively) *Jim Parsons as Nikko, the Flying Monkey Leader (costume and sound effects). CGI sound effects and voice cast members *Frank Welker and Dan Castellaneta as the Flying Monkeys (sound effects) *Jim Cummings as Apple Tree number 1 (voice) *John DiMaggio as Apple Tree number 2 (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as Apple Tree number 3 (voice) Transcript The Wizard of Oz (2016 movie reboot transcript) References External links * Bridget Powers on Wikia Category:Reboot movies Category:Movies different from fantasy book series